


to wake a sleeping princess

by herebewonder



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Lesbian Character, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: A variation on the classic Sleeping Beauty story.
Relationships: Sleeping Beauty & Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	to wake a sleeping princess

"I don't understand," said Prince Charming. "This has never happened to me before."

Prince Charming, like every other prince from the neighboring lands, had tried to wake Sleeping Beauty with a kiss, but still she slept.

Beauty's parents asked her best friend, her lady-in-waiting, if she knew a suitable suitor that might awaken her from her sleep.

"Oh, for God's sake! Don't you get it yet?" she said, and kissed Sleeping Beauty, who woke to see the smiling face of her one true love.


End file.
